Image mapping solutions allow for the transfer of flat high resolution images to non-planar high resolution display devices with minimal loss in image quality. Image mapping solutions are typically used in simulation and visualization markets employing non-planar screens such as spherical, cylindrical or when off axis projection to a planar screen is employed. Typical systems also provide high angular resolution imagery and therefore require high pixel resolution projector technologies. One example of this is where high resolution projectors are used in conjunction with large field of view projection screens employing an array of multiple projectors for flight simulation purposes.
The term non-planar display refers to display systems requiring image mapping (shaping) of a video image to form a correctly appearing image when viewed according to the system design. This includes systems with planar displays or screens, in the case of projection system, then the desired image on the display or screen must be image mapped.
In a typical high resolution image mapping system, a high resolution image feed is processed using an image mapper, which is also known as a warping electronic. The image mapper is designed to process an entire image in real time with minimal processing delay, shaping it correctly so that the image is geometrically correct when viewed. After the image has been processed by the image mapper, it is displayed as a final non-planar image. If multiple images are to be displayed, the display devices must be adjusted to ensure the images align with one another without any disparity in the region of image abutment or overlap.
In another high resolution image mapping system, where the entire image cannot be processed at once, a high resolution image feed is sub-divided and processed using independent image mappers. Each image mapper processes a segment of the image to allow the original image to be displayed as a non-planar image. Once the images have been processed, they are assembled to produce a final non-planar image. The final non-planar image is then displayed on a display device with some defects in the image.